


A Goodbye Note (inlipstickonyourarm)

by PrincessFanfiction8



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warped Tour 2005, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFanfiction8/pseuds/PrincessFanfiction8
Summary: The last day of warped tour is gone and Pete has to say goodbye.





	A Goodbye Note (inlipstickonyourarm)

August 16th, 2005 1:45 am

Mikey was falling asleep in his arms for the last time this summer, with My Chem going to Europe and Fall Out Boy doing the Nintendo fusion tour they knew they could never stay together. Mikey looked up at him with those soft brown eyes, “I love you Pete.” Pete blinked back tears trying to hold it together . “I love you too Mikeyway.” Mikey smiled and tucked his face into the crook of Pete’s neck. Pete closed his eyes and dropped his head unto the pillow. He swallowed to keep down sobs. After a few minutes of deep breathing and trying to calm his swirling emotions he heard Mikey’s breathing even out.  He knew it was time, the buses were parked for the night. Tomorrow morning My Chem would drive back to Jersey and Fall Out Boy would begin the long drive back to Chicago for a short break till the beginning of Nintendo Fusion.

Pete slowly started to wiggle away from Mikey and he managed to slide out from under him without waking him. He slowly slid the curtain over careful not to make a sound. Pete slipped out of the bunk without a sound. He had a plan to leave a note but he forgot his pen and paper on his bus, but come on Gerard is an artist he figures it can’t be too hard to get some paper around here. Everyone else’s curtains were closed and the door to the bunk area was shut so he look around on the floor for some writing utensil. Although this was kinda hard as it was also super dark. He checked under Mikey’s bunk but noting but clothes and wrappers and he reached under Gerard’s bunk and grabbed something kind of marker shaped and he came back up with lipstick. Of course Gerard has bright red lipstick under his bunk. He peeked under for some paper but alas there was none.

Pete had to go to plan B. He’d write the note on Mikey. One of Pete’s favorite things about Mikey was his ability to sleep through most things.  One time Frank had tripped over someone’s pants and face planted into the ground and there was all this yelling and commotion and Mikey was dead asleep. So Pete crossed his fingers and reached over Mikey and uncapped the lipstick. He tried to write small cause an arm wasn’t very much space to write a goodbye note to his kind of boyfriend.

After pouring his heart out on his arm he capped the lipstick and pulled the curtains on Mikey’s bunk. He crept out of the door to the bunks into the main area of the bus. He’d just shut the door when he came face to face with Frank.

Before Pete could even come up with an excuse frank pounced.  “You’re leaving aren’t you?”

Pete cringed at that because he was right “Yeah”

Frank wasn’t mad not in the slightest he was simply concerned “Listen Pete I’m not gonna wake up Mikey or tell Gerard but just remember I can’t control their reactions in the morning when you’re not here”

“I left him a note, but you and I both know this can’t go on, long distance is never easy it would hurt more to stretch it out.”

Frank’s face seemed to soften “Listen tomorrow if they try to do anything I’ll talk them down, and I’ll only miss seeing him so happy.”

“Me too” Pete said in a melancholy tone

Pete was turning around to leave when Frank called after him “Oh and Pete don’t be a stranger. You are always welcome to hang with us.”

“Don’t worry I couldn’t ever forget this crazy group of fools.”

Frank smiled to Pete and waved as he stepped off the bus and somehow talking to Frank made him feel a hundred times better already. Pete walked across the silent parking lot to fall out boy’s bus. He punched in the code (Patrick’s birthday) and stepped in. A smile spread across his face when he found Patrick sitting in the front lounge asleep waiting for Pete to return. He knew it’d be okay.

                                                                             

*

Mikey blinked into consciousness and turned to his left to find Pete but he was gone. Mikey assumed he’d gotten up earlier and was sitting in the front lounge eating all of Mikey’s cereal. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He sat up and noticed his right arm was covered in slightly smudged writing. It looked like lipstick. He laughed and knew who it was from the first word.

_mikeyway my sweet little dude,_

_even though the days were long this summer felt shorter than ever. I hate to leave you but we both knew our time was short. I know we’ll see each other again but probably never like this. I love you baby, goodbye._

_XOXO pete_

Mikey knew he should burst into tears and tell Gerard to call off Europe have the bus speed to Chicago. But he just wasn’t sad. He was almost hopeful and happy. He knew would always have this summer and all his memories of Pete, he knew that their relationship wasn’t gonna be forever and honestly he was glad he didn’t have to have some big awkward conversation with him about them breaking up because he knew Pete would cry and they would never be able to be casual friends again. He shook the thought and decided food would be a good thing.

“Hey Mikes” Gerard said when Mikey walked in the kitchenette not even looking up from his sketchbook.

“mornin’” Mikey called back.

Frank piped up next “Where’s Wentz and what the fuck do you have all over your arm”

Mikey giggled “Well, what time is it?”

“uhh I think like 12:20ish” Gerard answered. “Wait, is that my lipstick?” Gerard exclaimed finally looking up and seeing his lipstick all over Mikey’s arm.

Mikey laughed “probably but” Mikey started turning to Frank “Pete is likely somewhere between here and Chicago, and my arm was a note from him” Mikey said reaching for his cereal.

Frank seemed puzzled “so are you guys broken up or… what?”

Mikey just shrugged “Eh guess so. But their okay we’re going separate ways and we had a lot of fun while we were together.”Frank shook his head laughing softly.

Gerard shrugged. “Well if you’re okay we’re okay”

Mikey smiled. “I’m okay.”

 

February 1st, 2007

Mikey was at home having some down time before the black parade world tour. He heard the mail truck go buy and he’d been expecting new strings for one of his basses so he went to see if they’d come yet. He found bills, junk mail and a yellow padded envelope from none other than pete wentz. The package was addressed to ‘mikeyway’. He opened the package to find a letter and a copy of Fall Out Boy’s album. He flipped the jewel case over in his hand and went to pick up the letter. He opened the folded piece of paper.

_mikeyway my sweet little dude,_

_I wanted you to have a copy of this before the public gets one cause I feel like before you even get to hear it people will be asking. you should listen to this cause Patrick has perfect vocals as always and i wrote a song for you. I was gonna call it summer of like but Patrick wouldn’t let me ‘bang the doldrums’ is the official name. it will always be our song. Also we all love black parade and it’s becoming a common album being played on the bus and in my house._

_Xoxo pete_

_(p.s. listen to g.i.n.a.s.f.s. it’s a bonus track for my two loves)_

Mikey smiled and opened the pulled the CD out of its jewel case and a picture fell out. He picked it up off the ground and it was the [two of them](https://falloutpattrick.tumblr.com/post/164585698855) and on the back in pete’s handwriting it said ‘2-16-2006 me and the duke of handsomness’ Mikey set the picture on the counter and made a mental note to put it in a frame. He walked over to the stereo and put the disk in.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i've been in bandom since 2013 and I just got around to writing something for it... well hoped it was okay! I love constructive criticism and if you liked it i love hearing that too! I hopefully can write 1 or 2 more short fics like this before school starts!  
> (side note this is probably really bad because i wasn't writing a lot recently so)


End file.
